From Me To You, Hitsugaya Toushirou
by Quinsi Vinsis
Summary: Rukia segera mengeluarkan kotak pipih yang dibungkus kertas kado berwarna biru dengan gambar dua ekor naga es dan diikat dengan pita berwarna biru es dan memberikannya kepada Hitsugaya. "Maukah kau menerima coklatku, Hitsugaya-taichou?" HitsuRuki


**From Me To You, Hitsugaya Toushirou**  
A HitsuRuki fanfic for Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: Coba cek manga Bleach kalian. Nama pengarangnya bukan Quinsi Vinsis kan...

A/N. Ide fanfic ini datengnya dadakan. Dan karena saiia lagi bete banget ngerjain tugas Biologi yang menggunung, makanya langsung aja kuketik  
Gomen kalo aneh en telat... m(-.-)m

Oh ya, Hitsu di sini udah nggak sependek itu lagi.. Dia udah 0,0001 mm lebih tinggi dari pada Rukia

Enjoy!

xxx

"_**Nee.. Rukia-chan. Memangnya besok ada hal penting apa?"**_

Terdengar suara lembut Sode no Shirayuki menggema di kepalanya. Rukia yang sudah memperkirakan pertanyaan itu akan muncul hanya bisa bingung memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" tanya Rukia pada zanpakutounya yang sedang memperhatikan kegiatannya dari _inner world_-nya.

"_**Habisnya.. Tadi siang kau pergi ke gensei**__**dan membeli coklat batangan lalu sekarang kau sibuk di dapur dengan coklat coklat itu... Kan tumben sekali kau menghabiskan waktumu di dapur..."**_

Yep! Besok adalah Hari Valentine, hari di mana seorang wanita mengekspresikan rasa sayangnya kepada orang yang mereka sayangi dengan memberinya coklat. Orang orang beranggapan bahwa coklat yang dibuat sendiri terasa lebih istimewa dan perasaan mereka lebih tersampaikan daripada coklat yang dibeli di toko. Karena itulah, menjelang Hari Valentine, banyak gadis yang menghabiskan waktunya di dapur, membuat sendiri coklat mereka, dan menghiasnya agar terlihat lebih menarik.

Dan itulah yang sedang dilakukan Rukia saat ini.

Tadi siang, ia ditemani oleh Orihime pergi ke toko kue di gensei dan membeli beberapa buah coklat batangan, mentega putih, dan lain lain. Begitu kembali ke Seireitei, ia langsung menuju ke Kuchiki Manor dan membuat dapur menjadi miliknya dalam sehari itu. Setelah mencuci tangan dan memakai celemek bergambar _Chappy_ yang baru saja dibelinya (berhubung ia tidak pernah berurusan dengan masalah dapur sebelumnya dan itu membuatnya tidak memiliki celemek satupun), ia memotong motong coklat batangan itu kecil kecil dengan pisau, menempatkannya di sebuah mangkuk tahan panas, dan melelehkannya dengan menaruh mangkuk tahan panas itu di panci kecil berisi air yang sedang mendidih.

Dengan cekatan, ia mengaduk aduk coklat yang sedang dimasaknya menggunakan sendok sambil menjawab pertanyaan zanpakutounya yang tengah menunggu dengan sabar. "Besok itu Hari Valentine..." jawabnya singkat.

Di dalam _inner world_-nya, Shirayuki mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti. _**"Apa itu Hari Valentine?"**_

Kini gantian Rukia yang terlihat bingung. "Err... Entahlah... Aku juga tidak begitu tahu. Tapi menurut yang kudengar dari teman temanku di gensei, Hari Valentine adalah hari kasih sayang dan biasanya setiap wanita memberikan coklat untuk laki laki yang disukainya..."

"_**Ooh... Begitu... Aku mengerti..."**_ kata Shirayuki sambil mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya pelan.

_5 menit berlalu dengan keheningan..._

"Shirayuki? Kau masih di sana?"

"_**Ng? Tentu saja masih. Memangnya kenapa?"**_

"Ah.. Tidak apa. Aku hanya heran kenapa kau terdiam. Kupikir kau akan menanyaiku beberapa hal..."

"_**Memangnya kau mau aku menanyaimu apa?"**_

"Hmm... Tidak ada."

"_**Lalu, kenapa kau berpikir aku berniat menanyaimu?"**_

"Entahlah."

"_**Ya sudah..."**_

Dan setelah itu, suara Shirayuki tak terdengar lagi. Dalam hati, Rukia bertanya tanya mengapa kali ini zanpakutounya itu _sense_-nya tidak terlalu peka. Kenapa zanpakutounya tidak bertanya macam macam seperti siapa yang akan menerima coklat yang sedang dibuatnya itu?

Dalam keheningan itu, Rukia semakin berkonsentrasi pada coklat leleh yang siap dituangnya ke cetakan berbentuk hati. Dengan hati hati, ia menuangnya dengan perlahan agar coklat yang sudah meleleh itu tidak berceceran kemana mana.

Tapi itu hanya sampai ketika ia mendengar suara lagi di kepalanya.

"_**Nee.. Rukia-chan..."**_

"HUAAAA!!!" teriak Rukia kaget. Semua konsentrasinya jadi buyar karena interupsi dari Shirayuki dengan polosnya. Genggamanannya pada mangkuk berisi coklat leleh hampir saja terlepas.

"_**Ng? Kenapa?"**_ tanya Shirayuki dengan polosnya, dan itu membuat Rukia jengkel.

"Jangan mengangetkanku dong!" seru Rukia pada zanpakutounya. "Hampir saja coklatnya jatuh..."

"_**Maaf deh maaf..."**_ Shirayuki yang merasa bersalah pun meminta maaf. _**"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu..."**_

'_Nah! Kenapa _sense_-nya baru jalan sekarang???'_ pikir Rukia.

"Heem... Tentang apa?"

"_**Ada yang mengganjal di pikiranku..."**_

"Apa itu?"

"_**Kenapa kau harus repot repot membuat sendiri coklatmu? Kenapa kau tidak membeli yang sudah jadi saja?"**_

BLUSH!

Rukia merasa pipinya memanas. "Karena... Kalau membuatnya sendiri, perasaanku jadi lebih tersampaikan padanya..." jawabnya pelan. "Selain itu... Aku ingin dia melihatku sebagai seorang wanita..."

"_**Ng? Memangnya di matanya kau terlihat seperti seorang laki laki?"**_

GUBRAK!

"Bukan itu maksudku!!"

"_**Lalu?"**_

"Ngg... Ah, lupakan saja."

"_**Heei... Katakanlah padaku..."**_

"..."

"_**Oh. Ya sudah..."**_

Lalu keheningan kembali terjadi. Rukia sekarang sudah kembali fokus ke aktivitas yang tadi sempat terhenti. Ia menuangkan coklat ke cetakan yang keempat. Eh? Keempat??

"_**Lhooo??? Rukia-chan... Kau bikin coklat banyak amat! Mau jualan?"**_ seru Shirayuki kaget. Jelas saja kaget. Kalau menilik penjelasan Rukia tadi, coklat diberikan pada laki laki yang kita sayangi. Berarti dalam kasus ini, ada tiga kemungkinan. **a)** Rukia punya empat (atau mungkin lebih?) laki laki yang diasayanginya, **b)** Rukia hanya memiliki SATU laki laki yang disayanginya dan ingin memberikan keEMPAT coklat itu padanya, dan **c)** Rukia mau jualan coklat Valentine.

"Tentu saja tidak!" seru Rukia membalas perkataan Shirayuki. "Aku ingin memberikan coklat coklat ini pada mereka..."

"_**Ooh.."**_ Shirayuki lalu terdiam lagi. Ia memperhatikan meja dapur yang biasanya rapi dan bersih, kini berantakan. Serpihan serpihan coklat, bungkus coklat yang belum dibuang, dan selembar kertas. Selembar kertas itu langsung menarik perhatiannya.

Di kertas itu, ada tiga buah gambar berbentuk hati dengan berbagai coretan di tengahnya yang berbeda beda. Shirayuki menduga itu adalah gambar rancangan hiasan coklat yang sedang dibuat oleh partnernya itu. Gambar yang pertama memiliki coretan berbentuk angka 15 di tengahnya. Shirayuki bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau salah satu dari coklat itu akan diberikan kepada Ichigo. Gambar yang kedua memiliki coretan abstrak yang agak kaku di bagian atasnya. Shirayuki merasa kenal dengan coretan itu dan ia mulai mengingat ingat. Setelah beberapa menit, ia akhirnya ingat kalau coretan abstrak itu mirip dengan pola tato yang ada di wajah Renji. Berarti, coklat yang kedua akan diberikan kepada Renji. Coklat yang terakhir hanya memiliki coretan yang mengikuti lekuk coklat sehingga menjadi berbentuk hati. Shirayuki yang kehabisan akal, menduga coklat yang ketiga akan diberikan kepada Byakuya.

Tapi mana coklat yang keempat??

Shirayuki mencari cari gambar rancangan untuk coklat keempat. Ia berpikir mungkin saja Rukia membuatnya di selembar kertas lain. Tapi setelah beberapa lama mencari, gambar itu tidak ditemukan. Akhirnya di kepalanya, muncul teori lain. Ia menambahkan dua opsi lagi dalam kasus 'berapa orang yang akan menerima coklat dari Rukia?'. **d) **Rukia memiliki tiga laki laki yang disayanginya dan akan memberikan coklat keempat kepada salah satu di antara ketiga orang tersebut sehingga ada satu orang yang mendapatkan dua coklat, dan **e)** Rukia memiliki tiga laki laki yang disayanginya dan akan memakan sendiri coklat yang keempat, karena itu ia tidak menghias coklat yang keempat.

Tapi, setelah Shirayuki mengetahui kalau tiga dari empat coklat itu akan diberikan kepada Ichigo, Renji, dan Byakuya, maka opsi **a**, **b**, dan **c** sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Lalu, di antara dua opsi yang tersisa, manakah yang benar?

Karena sudah bingung dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Shirayuki memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung kepada yang bersangkutan agar lebih jelas.

"_**Nee.. Rukia-chan. Kenapa coklat yang dihias cuma coklat yang akan kauberikan ke kakakmu, Ichigo, dan Renji?"**_ tanya Shirayuki pada partnernya.

"Kau tahu dari mana kalau aku akan memberikannya kepada mereka?"

Dengan tenang, Shirayuki menjawab, _**"kertas yang ada di dekat panci itu."**_

"Ooh... Coklat yang keempat memang sengaja tidak kuhias."

"_**Kenapa? Mau kau makan sendiri?"**_

Rukia menggeleng lalu tersenyum simpul. "Tidak. Aku ingin memberikan coklat itu kepada _dia_."

"**Dia**_**?"**_

"Iya.. _dia_..."

"_**Ooh... **_**dia**_**?"**_

"Kau tahu?"

"_**Yep! Aku TAHU kalau ternyata aku TIDAK TAHU siapa yang kau bicarakan!"**_

GUBRAK!

"_**Sudahlah, lupakan saja masalah 'dia'. Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau tidak menghiasnya.."**_

"Tadi kan sudah kubilang kalau aku memang sengaja tidak menghiasnya."

"_**Iya. Tapi apa alasannya?"**_

Rukia tampak ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Shirayuki. "Karena... gambarku jelek."

"_**Ha? Apa hubungannya?"**_

"Tadinya aku mau menghiasnya dengan gambar naga. Tapi tidak jadi karena selain susah, gambarku juga jelek."

"_**Naga?"**_ Shirayuki berpikir sebentar untuk mencerna perkataan Rukia. Tak lama, ia berseru, _**"OOH!!! **_**Dia**_**?"**_

"Ng? Sekarang kau tahu?"

"_**Yep! Sekarang aku benar benar TAHU siapa yang sedang kau bicarakan!"**_

"Serius?"

"_**Iya. Hitsugaya-sama kan?"**_

Rukia merasa pipinya memanas dan sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. "I-iya..."

"_**Yaai!! Jawabanku benar! Hei, kenapa tidak kau beri hiasan yang sederhana saja?"**_

"Tidak usah. Aku ingin dia tahu kalau rasa cintaku itu tulus, setulus dan sepolos coklat yang akan kuberikan kepadanya ini..."

Shirayuki terdiam sebentar mendengar jawaban Rukia. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia berkata, _**"Ooh... Rukia-chan-ku ternyata sudah dewasa..."**_ dengan penuh dramatisasi.

"Aah... Sudahlah. Nah, sekarang tinggal menunggu coklatnya mengeras lalu dihias!"

xxx

Keesokan harinya, Rukia sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Coklat untuk Byakuya dan Renji sudah ia berikan, tinggal coklat untuk Ichigo dan... Hitsugaya.

Rukia berniat memberikan coklatnya kepada Hitsugaya saat latihan nanti. Sejak beberapa minggu terakhir ini, Hitsugaya melatih Rukia untuk mencapai Bankai. Yang berinisiatif mengusulkan latihan ini adalah Renji dan Ichigo. Mereka berdua sudah dianggap kakak sendiri oleh Rukia.

Rukia lalu berjalan menuju Senkaimon. Ia ingin memberikan coklat untuk Ichigo terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi latihan. Tapi ternyata, begitu Rukia sampai di tempat tujuan, yang dicari sedang tidak ada di rumah. Ia lalu meletakkan coklatnya di atas meja belajar Ichigo dan meninggalkan pesan. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke Seireitei dan langsung menuju ke tempat latihan yang biasa ia dan Hitsugaya pakai.

Karena semalam salju turun, lapangan itu kini tertutupi oleh salju. Tapi itu tidak jadi masalah untuknya dan Hitsugaya karena mereka berdua memiliki zanpakutou berelemen es. Rukia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru lapangan, mencari tanda tanda keberadaan Juubantai Taichou itu.

Matanya lalu menangkap sosok Hitsugaya yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon yang meranggas sambil menyilangkan tangannya tak jauh di depannya. Ia segera menghampiri sosok yang sangat diidolakannya itu.

"Ohayou, Hitsugaya-taichou..." sapa Rukia pada taichou berambut putih itu.

"Ohayou.." balas Hitsugaya.

'_Ya! Sekarang!'_

"Nng.. Taichou... Mau—" Baru saja Rukia akan menyerahkan coklatnya, terdengar suara keras dari belakang.

"**TAICHOOOU~!!**"

"**SHIRO-CHAAAAAN!!!**"

Rukia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Matsumoto Rangiku, Juubantai Fukutaichou sedang berlari bersebelahan dengan Hinamori Momo, Gobantai Fukutaichou. Kedua fukutaichou itu sedang berlari ke arah Hitsugaya dan Rukia. Atau mungkin lebih tepat kalau ke arah HITSUGAYA.

Rukia mengamati cara mereka berlari. Mereka berdua berusaha agar menjadi yang di depan, entah bagaimanapun caranya. Matsumoto menutupi wajah Hnamori dengan telapak tangannya dan berusaha mendorongnya ke belakang, sedangkan Hnamori berusaha menyingkirkan pengganggu yang menutupi pandanganya itu. Mereka masing masing membawa sebah kotak pipih yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado dan diikat dengan pita berwarna merah. Coklat Valentine.

Rukia hanya bisa terdiam melihat pemandangan itu. Ia lupa kalau ia dan Hitsugaya baru dekat selama beberapa minggu, tidak seperti Hinamori dan Matsumoto yang sudah bertahun tahun.

"Oh, OHAYOU RUKIA-CHAAN..!" seru Matsumoto ketika ia menyadari Rukia ada di depan taichou-nya.

"HEI MATSUMOTO! SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU DARI WAJAHKU!" seru Hinamori pada rivalnya.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa..." Setelah itu, Matsumoto mempercepat larinya tetap sambil berusaha menghalangi Hinamori.

Rukia bisa mendengar Hitsugaya menghela nafas berat. "Hhh... Lagi lagi begini..."

'_Lagi lagi? Jangan jangan Hinamori-fukutaichou dan Matsumoto-fukutaichou setiap tahun selalu berusaha menaklukan Hitsugaya-taichou... Tapi kalau melihat tingkah laku mereka, sepertinya belum ada yang berhasil di antara mereka berdua...'_ pikir Rukia. _'Tapi kalau benar begitu... Mereka yang sudah lama akrab dengan Hitsugaya-taicho saja tidak bisa, bagaimana dengan aku?'_

"_**Yakin sajalah dengan hatimu, Rukia-chan..."**_ Suara Shirayuki terdengar di kepalanya. Rukia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kalau memang benar harus yakin dengan hati, berarti, hadapi saja apapun hasilnya, ya kan?

Tak lama, Matsumoto dan Hinamori berhenti tepat di depan Hitsugaya dan Rukia. Mereka menyodorkan kotak berisi coklat Valentine mereka secara bersamaan kepada Hitsugaya dan berseru, "**Taichou/Shiro-chan! Terimalah coklatku ini!**"

Rukia melihat wajah Hitsugaya yang terlihat salah tingkah itu. "Err... Hinamori, Matsumoto, terima kasih tapi—"

Perkataan Hitsugaya terpotong ketika tiba tiba sebuah bola berwarna pink muncul dari semak semak di belakang mereka dan mengarah ke Hitsugaya. Bola itu—yang kemudian diketahui kalau itu adalah Kusajishi Yachiru, Juuichibantai fukutaichou—kemudian berseru antusias, "OOH!! SHIRO-CHAN DAPAT COKLAT!!"

Yachiru kemudian meloncat dan dengan tangkasnya segera mengambil kotak yang masih ada di tangan masing masing fukutaichou, kemudian berlari menghilang.

3

2

1

"**YACHIRUUUUU!!!! KEMBALIKAAAN!!!**" teriak Matsumoto dan Hinamori berbarengan sambil berlari mengejar Yachiru yang sudah pergi entah ke mana.

"Hhh... Dasar," komentar Hitsugaya singkat. "Ayo Kuchiki, kita mulai latihannya."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Rukia untuk memproses situasi saat ini. Sekarang mereka hanya berdua. Tidak ada siapapun kecuali mereka berdua. Ia sadar, inilah saat yang tepat untuk beraksi!

Dengan gugup, ia memanggil Hitsugaya. "Ngg... H-hitsugaya-t-taichou..."

"Hn?"

"Ngg... M-maaf, aku tahu ini lancang. Aku tahu ini rasanya aneh. Tapi..." Rukia segera mengeluarkan kotak pipih yang dibungkus kertas kado berwarna biru dengan gambar dua ekor naga es dan diikat dengan pita berwarna biru es yang sejak tadi disembunyikannya dan menyodorkannya ke Hitsugaya sambil menunduk. "M-maukah kau menerima coklatku, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Rukia merasa wajahnya kini sudah semerah tomat, dan ia tidak menyadari kalau laki laki di depannya juga demikian. Keduanya terdiam karena malu.

"K-kuchiki..." Hitsugaya akhirnya memecah keheningan. "A-arigatou..." Sambil berterima kasih, ia menerima coklat yang diulurkan kepadanya.

"Eh?" Rukia langsung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah Hitsugaya.

"Arigatou..." ulang Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum tulus, senyum yang sangat jarang diperlihatkannya kepada orang lain dan membuat Rukia terpesona (author tepar pastinya..).

"Jadi ini berarti... Kau memintaku untuk menjadi pacarmu?" lajut Hitsugaya yang langsung membuat Rukia sadar dan menunduk cepat cepat.

"M-maafkan aku! A-aku tidak bermak—" Kata katanya terhenti ketika ia merasakan sentuhan yang lembut di dagunya dan menaikkannya sehingga ia bisa menatap mata Hitsugaya yang tengah menatapnya. "M-maaf..."

Masih tetap tersenyum lembut, Hitsugaya menjawab, "aku bersedia..."

Mata Rukia melebar mendengar dua kata yang meluncur mulus tanpa keraguan dar bibir Hitsugaya. "B-benarkah...?"

Rona merah kembali mengambil tempat di pipi Hitsugaya. "Ng... Sebenarnya... Sudah lama aku menaruh hati padamu..." Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Itu yang kau inginkan, kan?"

Rukia tersenyum. "Arigatou, Hitsugaya-taichou..."

"Tidak, tidak... Mulai sekarang, kau harus memanggilku 'Toushirou'."

"Baiklah, Toushirou-kun..."

Dan sekarang, pasangan baru itu merasa hari itu adalah hari terindah di sepanjang eksistensi mereka. Hitsugaya merasa ia adalah laki laki paling bahagia di Soul Society dan Rukia merasa ia adalah wanita paling bahagia di Soul Society.

**Fin**

Author: *tepar dengan darah mengalir deras bagai _Salto Angel_ keluar dari hidung*


End file.
